


Ain’t No Rest for the Wicked, Unless You’re Married to Eggsy Unwin

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Kingsman Collection of Promtps [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Amputee Merlin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: In the wake of Poppy’s demise, the remaining Kingsman work hard to bring the agency up to speed.Merlin, being the over obsessive Quarter master he is, takes on a lot of these responsibilities, and often returns home to Eggsy tired and worn thin. With exhausting twelve hour days, new, young recruits to oversee, Merlin can barely hold himself up.Thankfully Eggsy is there to pick up the pieces and ensure his husband is cared for and well rested.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kingsman Collection of Promtps [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662037
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	Ain’t No Rest for the Wicked, Unless You’re Married to Eggsy Unwin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horseriderjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseriderjen/gifts).



> I’m on the struggle bus with my WIP’s, lacking my muse and motivation for them. So I went through my ask box on tumblr, deciding to work on a prompt that inspired me, and this is what I got. 
> 
> Prompt: Or a post Golden Circle Merwin where Merlin has had a long day so Eggsy gives him a long massage. 
> 
> Gifting it to horseriderjen, who prompted it.

Eggsy walked through the door first. Which was not at all unusual these days. As of late, he’s the last one out and the first one in, especially when it took an act of God to rebuild a non-existent agency. Or when there were just four members left, with the money provided by their sister organization, Statesman, and post-injured men hard at work, they were able to turn Kingsman from nothing, to something. 

Eggsy barely gave himself the allotted time to heal from Poppy Land, Harry less and Merlin even fewer weeks than that. Roxy was the only one who was forced to take it easy. Skin burns were no joke and she had already spent a month in the intensive care burn unit at a local hospital, and finally got the green light after another months stay on a med-surge floor. They had her with some paperwork and surveillance during candidate trials.

He worried, though, about the older man. Loved him, he did, but Eggsy had grown concerned with how obsessive and almost manic he’d become about the newly remodeled, and located, agency. It was a long road for them all, but it weren’t a lonely road, no matter how Merlin shoved them all away and insisted he had it all handled. 

JB the Second greeted him, along with Ezra—Merlin’s high maintenance, and needy, Siamese cat—on his way down to the kitchen. Bowls were filled with kibble for each, waters topped off, and ground beef tossed into a frying pan within twenty minutes of his arrival. He diced some tomatoes, dumped a can of ready made pasta sauce into the pot, and added some sprigs of basil from a small potted plant their neighbor gifted them on move-in day. It was next to dead, but had a few bright green leaves that hadn’t wilted and fallen onto the windowsill.

While the sauce simmered, Eggsy got a pot to fill with water and onto the stovetop to boil. They had half a box of Penne left, figured why not use that up, and poured it into the prepared water. It was a stupid easy, cheap and filling meal. Which Eggsy needed nowadays, besides some extra training with new recruits, showing them the ropes, Eggsy had his hands full to find more candidates. They allowed two at a go to join, at this point they had no choice but to; couldn’t run with a skeleton crew forever. 

Just as Eggsy took a pan, with garlic bread on it, from the oven, he heard the front door closing resonate through.

The slow and steady thump of Merlin’s cane sounded down the hall, getting louder as he approached Eggsy, and a long, firm hand slipped up a thigh and around his hip. The soft press of his body, warm and inviting, caused Eggsy to turn and see a set of eyes he called home. They were just as deep and intense, but rimmed with dark circles that indicated sleep was unacheivable. It should be obvious, since Eggsy slept beside him each night, but he found himself out and snoring just seconds after his head hit the pillow.

“Hey.” He murmured, twisting to reach Merlin’s mouth, and leaned up for a tender kiss. It lingered a moment, the warmth of Merlin’s own lips seeped into his, and filled him to the core. “Bad day?” The inquiry was futile, he could see the exhaustion etched all over his face.

It weighed on hard lines, deepening wrinkles that once were delicate and shallow, creating the illusion Merlin was older than his fifty three years of age.

Merlin’s smile was small, didn’t touch his eyes, and lacked the usual luster Eggsy fell in love with; he was tired. “Aye.” He agreed, shifting on his prosthetic in a way that indicated he had done too much.

What was too much, though? When you took into consideration all the work, long hours and tiring days they put in to get Kingsman back to prime. Or as close as they could manage with a bunch of novice agents, new support staff and an Arthur who barely had his wits about him after losing his love; Percival the only one they hadn’t located alive. There had been a body, a memorial held, but the reality was Harry would crumble soon enough. His once mentor had stayed strong, for the sake of face and loyalty to the organization, but there was only so much one could take.

“Come on.” Eggsy led his husband to a chair, forcing him into it, and finished dinner.

Their wedding consisted of a patched up Harry, Eggsy in a wheelchair beside Merlin’s medical bed at Statesman and Tequila—who just so happened to be an officiant—married them and ensured it was legal in the UK as well. Life was too bloody short, and Eggsy wanted to make sure he pledged his love and vowed to walk this Earth beside Merlin for the rest of their days. However many or few that may be, but he weren’t wasting time.

We live today but tomorrow is never guaranteed.

“Here.” Eggsy set a bowl in front of Merlin, placing a basket of bread in the middle of the table, and took his own spot across from him.

They enjoyed the meal in contented silence, making the occasional comment about dinner, and consumed two glasses of red wine Eggsy poured. He topped Merlin’s off, sensing he could use the extra half glass, and cleaned up from dinner while he sipped that.

“I can help,” Merlin offered weakly. “Ye don’t have to do everything.” His brogue slurred just a bit, the alcohol doing what Eggsy intended, as he sagged against the chair. “Useless anyway,” he mumbled so low, Eggsy almost missed it.

“Excuse me?” Eggsy turned from the sink, letting the pot he scrubbed fall against the sink, tossing Merlin a disapproving glare. “I’m sorry, that blast from the mine you SHOVED me off of, ruined my hearing. What the fuck did you just say?” He knew how that sounded; it was harsh and cold.

The way Merlin flinched away, like he’d been slapped, confirmed his misspoken words. Regret and guilt clouded his eyes.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Eggsy,” Merlin explained softly. “I just…” he struggled to form what he needed to say. Eggsy watched as the days duties wore him to a hunched, defeated form. With a loud sigh, Eggsy turned the water off and ditched the dishes for tomorrow, in favor of easing his husband up and helping him into their bedroom.

“Eggsy,” Merlin protested quietly, making little to no attempts to stop him. “I’m sorry,” he apologized as Eggsy got him naked and on the edge of their bed.

Eggsy would have blown up, if it hadn’t been for how broken and worn Merlin sounded, for the constant apology. He didn’t need it! Eggsy did this because he wanted to, not because it was required or expected of him. The sooner Merlin accepted that, the better for both of them.

Instead he cupped Merlin’s face, a thumb worried along crows feet, and leaned in for a slow, delicate kiss.

“Please, don’t be.” Merlin pressed into the affection and nodded. “Come on.” He continued to assist his husband to the bathroom, drawing him a bath with some Epsom salts poured in for his stumps, and got him all relaxed and clean.

Eggsy got the sheets changed, clothing out and on the bed, and washed himself up real quick and into pajamas, while Merlin soaked.

“I can walk.” Merlin frowned, sounding more at ease than stressed and broken, as Eggsy helped him into the wheelchair.

“There’s no sense when we’re staying in bed, besides—“ He motioned toward the red and angry skin where Merlin’s legs ended. “—they could use a break.” Merlin huffed, but didn’t make any more arguments after that.

“Maybe you should use the wheelchair for a few days, at least the motorized one R&D designed.” He quickly added when Merlin looked ready to put up a fuss. “It would take some of the strain off you.” Eggsy rubbed the warming, medicated salve between his palms, and gently started to work over his left stump.

Merlin sagged against the bed frame, melting into pillows and duvet, as Eggsy massaged the source of Merlin’s bad mood.

There was no way he could walk on them for twelve hours a day, barely rest, and come home without some pain and discomfort. They were lucky, at least Eggsy forced this on him each night, because if it weren’t for Eggsy’s meticulous routine? Merlin would have pressure sores, which the doctor warned them about, and be reduced to the wheelchair he avoided like the plague.

“Thank you,” Merlin exhaled, relieved, as Eggsy started up a thigh. Eggsy was on the second leg, sure Merlin had fallen asleep the way his eyes were closed, breathing evened out and steady, until he murmured, “I am sorry for what I said earlier. Didn’t mean to upset ye.”

Eggsy watched him for a moment, fingers pressed along irritated flesh, working up his thigh and massaged the hot spots with long practiced ease, and whispered, “I know.”

Merlin cracked an eye, peering tiredly at Eggsy. “I know ye know, but it was unfair of me to say.”

“It was,” Eggsy allowed. “You aren’t useless, babe,” he whispered, desperate to make Merlin see. “You are everything. A man recovering from a pretty fucking traumatic injury, training new people to take spots we desperately need, and still managing to be the best fucking husband,” Eggsy finished, exasperated.

Merlin had now propped himself on elbows, watching Eggsy with a fondness he’s only ever held for him, and raised a hand, beckoning Eggsy close.

“Come here,” he coaxed tenderly. Once Eggsy finished his work, he slipped up the bed to spoon against Merlin’s side, with his head pillowed against his shoulder, and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “I love you.” Merlin whispered, wrapping him up in a tight, warm embrace that made him feel so secure, loved and safe. Like nothing bad could come to him here. Fingers slipped through his hair and down to cup the back of his head, forcing him to meet Merlin’s gentle, yet intense, gaze. “I am sorry.” It was a fervent, deep rooted apology.

Eggsy tipped up until their lips touched, holding himself there, moaning against the affection as Merlin’s lips parted to snake his tongue through and trace along his lower lip. They snogged for a bit, Merlin’s digits still tangled in his hair, making sure Eggsy didn’t veer away, and only separated for much needed oxygen.

“I love you, too,” Eggsy answered the earlier confession. “And I forgive you. Just—“ He paused for a quick, firm kiss. “—don’t let it happen again.”

The smile Merlin gave him was wide, relieved and full of adoration, crinkling his eyes in such a way that Eggsy found incredibly attractive.

“I won’t.” He vowed, sealing the promise with a quick brush of lips.

“Good,” Eggsy whispered against his mouth. “Now cuddle me. I’m tired.” He grinned cheekily, smacking his lips to Merlin’s, and situated so he was the little spoon.

It was always a little odd, at first, what with Merlin’s inability to wrap him up in both arms, and legs, but it was home.

As long as Merlin was alive, here and with him? Eggsy didn’t give a fuck.


End file.
